


Grand Avalon Casino

by MinamotoHierophant



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Big Al - Freeform, Gambling, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant
Summary: You've had a rough day, and a stranger attempts to help you out. How bad could things get?(credit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDnY4yPjiKM&list=PL5aMszKn-OyyGrPa7ODp2GvFuww-aw2D5&index=12&t=0s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Grand Avalon Casino

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic based on the song of the same name (credit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDnY4yPjiKM&list=PL5aMszKn-OyyGrPa7ODp2GvFuww-aw2D5&index=12&t=0s)  
> I had a Big Al phase and he desperately needs more love, so I did my best to give him some. Hope y'all like it!

I was walking home from work when the trouble all began. It had been a terrible day to put it frankly. The new project was not going well, and it seemed like I couldn't do anything without upsetting my boss. My face scrunched up in despair when I remembered that it was almost the end of the month, meaning that bills and rent were due soon. I continued my trudge homeward sullenly through the grey city streets without heed to passerby. Out of nowhere, I bumped into someone.  
"Ah, sorry," I muttered.  
"No worries." The response came from the tall man I had bumped into.  
"Hey, I couldn't help but see you don't look well. Had a rough day, huh?" I nodded gloomily.  
"Boy, I sure can tell. Now, I'm no doctor, but I think I can cure that frown." I gazed up at him quizzically.  
"If I were a doctor, I'd prescribe a night on the town." I closed my eyes and shook my head before attempting to take a step past him to continue on my way. The man sidestepped and put up his hands to stop me.  
"I know a little place not far from here, and I can guarantee the best time ya had all year." I pause. “All the ladies and the gents agree this spot is at the top of the social scene."  
Unbeknownst to me, I had tensed up and now relaxed as the tall man smiled at me and started to guide me down the street, all the while disregarding the unease that hung in the air around me. It was a brief walk, maybe a block or two before we stepped up to a towering highrise bedazzled in lights proclaiming it as the Grand Avalon Casino. The tall man showed me in and held the door for me. But I knew as soon as I walked through the door that something was off. Something didn't sit right with me, and I couldn't figure out what it was.  
"Oh, I guess I didn't introduce myself," He said as one of the butlers at the door took his coat. He wore black slacks, a crisp white Oxford bounded by a gold-colored vest and red armbands like dealers wear. What caught my attention most was not his gold earrings but the skull-shaped pendant that hung at his Adam's apple. It sent a shiver down my spine the way the cold sockets gazed back.  
"You can just call me Ace. It's nice to meet you, I'm the manager that runs this place." He said, extending his hand with a dazzling grin. I shook his hand tentatively.  
"As you can see, the Grand Avalon raises the bar with all the glitz befitting of a Hollywood star." He made a vague gesture at the space behind him and I took the sight in for the first time of many. The glitter was almost blinding. There were neon slot machines, poker tables with gold plated chips, musicians playing smooth jazz from a rhinestone stage, and a bar that would make Dionisous jealous. The sounds were just as overwhelming; the click of chips being placed, the chinks from martini glasses, the chiptune whirr of the slot machines, all coupled with the jazz oozing from the stage was intense, to say the least. The influx of sight and sound did nothing to dilute my growing anxiety. My face must have said it all because Ace's face shifted into an expression of concern.  
"Something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"Good, good. Well, the first game's on me; won't cost you a dime, buttercup." He flashed another brilliant smile followed by a wink.  
"Pick any one you like: roulette or blackjack, dice or slots." He indicates each one in turn as he lists them off. Another wave of anxious jitters flits through my system, but the friendly glimmer in his eye quells it.  
"Thanks," I mutter as I choke down my stomach butterflies and make my way to the roulette table. I supposed that one game couldn't hurt. Ace was right; I hadn't had a night on the town in what felt like eons. Just a little fun before heading home and to bed. When I took that first spin, most of my doubts went with it. Watching the wheel spin was like soaring through the clouds for the briefest of moments. The arrow struck the gold between the red and black so the payout was massive. There couldn't be any harm in a few more spins, could there? That was what I convinced myself as I used some of the cash I won to take another go while the apprehension in the back of my mind flickered like a weak candle flame. I hit another jackpot! Then the nickles started pouring like a waterfall, and it made me giddy to watch. Then, Ace came over to check on me.  
"Hey, you've got it now! I knew you'd love this place." He gives another wink, just for me. I smile in spite of myself.  
"Jackpots abound, so we never disappoint. With music, booze, and games, anyone can unwind. Here at the Grand Avalon, you'll have a hell of a time!" Another debonair grin and he disappeared into the throng of people again. And so I kept playing like a bandit, living for those moments of freedom in the spin of the wheel but all the while I couldn't quite shake my feeling of apprehension. At a quarter past three, I finally started to search for the door. Ace made his way over to me.  
"I noticed you're looking for the door. Can you tell that it isn't there anymore?" I instantly spun into a panic with all the fear from before returning and running on pure oxane fuel.  
"There's a question in your eyes, so let me give you a clue. You see, there's still that little matter of the debt I'm due."  
"D-debt? But I thought-?"  
"Remember how I said this wouldn't cost a dime?" He asks. His voice booms and his eyes are like fires of liquid gold.  
"Well, that cause you're the payment. You're already mine!" I quake in sheer terror as the already tall Ace appeared twice his normal size. The pendant at his throat gleamed with malice. A bright golden sphere departed from my chest and the skull devoured it. I felt weak and dizzy as though I might faint. Then Ace is his normal size again and propping me up using one arm.  
"Take a break, have a drink, cash your chips, my friend. It's the party of a lifetime, and you'll play 'til the end!" His smile holds no guile for me this time and I see his face and the skull as one before the blackness extinguishes my vision.


End file.
